Spirited Episode 2: Getting to Know All About You Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate and Alfonso are shown in their room. They were laying on bunk beds, Hayate taking the top bunk and Alfonso taking the bottom bunk.) Hayate: Hey, Alfonso, the school introduction is today. Alfonso: I know, mi amigo. Are you ready for it? I sure am. Hayate: Well, yeah, I'm ready. Alfonso: That's the spirit, amigo! Hayate: What does amigo mean? Alfonso: Well, amigo and amiga mean "friend". Hayate: Okay. Can you teach me more Spanish when you have the time, please? Alfonso: Of course, mi amigo! (Then Hayate took out the package that he opened. It still has his school uniforms and a folder that contains his grade in it.) Hayate: Alfonso, take out your package. (Alfonso took out his package. It was already opened with his school uniforms and a folder that contains his grade still in it.) Alfonso: Ah, you want me to open up the folder, right? Hayate (nodding): Yeah. How about we both do it? (Alfonso nods and the two boys did a "1-2-3" countdown and opened their folders. Both of them were happy to see their grades.) Hayate (excitedly): I GOT A GRADE OF SS! (Alfonso laughed in amusement.) Alfonso: Well, I got a grade of S. (Hayate and Alfonso high-touched and congratulated each other.) (Fumiya sat on the bottom bunk of the bed with the package under the covers of the top bunk of the bed. He climbed the ladder to the top bunk, got the package, and climbed down to the bottom bunk. He saw his school uniforms and a folder. He opened the folder and saw that his grade was an S.) Fumiya (smiling): I got an S. I got an S! (Fumiya was happy to get a good grade and was pleased with himself. Then Andrea was shown in her room and happily jumped up and down; she got an S. Taylor and Martha were shown in their room and showed their grades to each other.) Taylor: Look, Martha. I got a B! Martha: Well, good job. I got an SS. Taylor: Woooooow! Great job! Martha (giggles): Oh, thank you. It appears that I did very well. Taylor: Yup! Sure did! (Then it shows an angry Kokona, a frowning Junko, and the smug Fujino Brothers.) Kokona: I can't believe this! I got a B! A STUPID B! That's SO UNFAIR! Akio (laughs): Too bad you don't have an S like me and my little bro do when we had our debut which was LONG before yours. Hideaki: Hehe! Yeah, you don't have an SS or even an S. Akio: You barely have any talent, Kokona. Hideaki (to Akio): Big bro, how 'bout we call her Coconuts instead of Kokona? (to Kokona) Too bad the only thing you're good at is bein' cute, Coconuts. Akio (to Hideaki): Yeah, little bro. Coconuts sounds much better than Kokona. (to Kokona) You're just a pretty face, Coconuts. (Both Akio and Hideaki snicker while Kokona grits her teeth and turn red out of anger.) Kokona: MY NAME IS KOKONA OKAYAMA, NOT COCONUTS OKAYAMA! (That made the Fujino Brothers burst into laughter while Junko was not paying any attention to what was going on around her. She was thinking about her grade being a C.) Akio and Hideaki (mockingly): Coconuts, Coconuts, Coconuts~! (They laugh at Kokona who let a loud scream and lounged at Hideaki, but Akio threw her to the ground.) Akio (angry): We were just joking around! It's not that serious! Kokona (furious): Shut it! I'm sick of you two making fun of me! NO MORE! Hideaki: Big bro, get her! She's bein' mean to me! Akio (getting into a fighting stance): Oi, you want a fight, Coconuts? Kokona (getting into a fighting stance): Yeah, I'm ready for a fight! I'll show you that I'm more than just a pretty face! (Then Junko walked away, not wanting to be anywhere near the potential fight while Hideaki was chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!". Just when Kokona and Akio were about to fight each other, a voice shouted at them to stop; it was a teacher, Sasaki-sensei.) Sasaki-sensei: Stop this right now! Picking fights? That's unacceptable! (Kokona had crocodile tears in her eyes. She thought that crocodile tears could help her get out of trouble and get the Fujino Brothers in trouble instead.) Kokona (acting pitiful): But, sensei, they were being mean to me and picking on me! They made fun of me having a B for my grade, said I barely have any talent, and said that I was just a pretty face! They also kept annoying me by calling me Coconuts! Akio (angry): Sensei, we were just jokin' around. It wasn't that serious. She just takes things too seriously. It wasn't our fault! She was being mean to my little brother! Hideaki (frustrated): Yeah! We were only jokin'! And she lounged at me and my big brother saved me from getting beaten up by her. It was all her fault, not ours! Sasaki-sensei: That's enough. Kokona Okayama-san, even though the Fujinos were teasing you and were being mean to you, that doesn't mean you should lounge at them or pick fights with them. Akio Fujino-san and Hideaki Fujino-san, just because Kokona Okayama-san was being aggressive towards you, it doesn't mean you should pick fights with her or instigate fights. Fujinos, no making fun of or picking on Okayama-san. And Okayama-san, don't pick fights with the two of them. Do you three understand? Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki (bowed their heads): Yes, sensei. Sasaki-sensei: Good. (leaves) (Sasaki-sensei saw Junko wandering around sadly and approached her.) Junko (surprised): Oh! Sensei, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry. Sasaki-sensei: It's alright. Is there something wrong? Junko (embarrassed): Well...it's...it's just that my grade is... Sasaki-sensei: What about it? No need to be embarrassed. You can tell me. Junko: Well, my grade is a...it's...It's a C! (bursts into tears) Sasaki-sensei (frowns): Young lady, there's no need to cry. Junko: B-bu-but it-it's a-a-a-a bad g-grade! (cries) Sasaki-sensei: I know, but young lady, please stop crying. I have something to say to you. (Junko stops crying and listens to Sasaki-sensei.) Sasaki-sensei: Just because you have a C, it doesn't mean that you can't be successful. Junko (hopeful): Really? You think so? Sasaki-sensei: (nods) Yes, I do. From here, you can only go up. You can do it. Junko: Thank you so much, sensei! Sasaki-sensei: You're welcome. (The scene transitions to the auditorium where all of the students and the staff were sitting. The principal was on the stage, speaking into the microphone.) Principal: Hello, everyone. Today is the school introduction day. I, with the help of Fire & Ice, will introduce the new students from yesterday's debut audition. (The principal and the unit Fire & Ice called the names of the students who passed the debut audition to stand on the stage. Afterwards, the crowd was clapping and the students were sent back to their seats.) Principal: Now that the new students have been introduced, I will tell them who will be their homeroom teachers and I will be finished. (After the principal tells the new students who their homeroom teachers are, gives them their schedules, and the homeroom teachers introduce themselves, he calls it a day.) (Then Hayate and Alfonso talked about their homeroom teachers and classmates.) Hayate (slightly disappointed): We have different homeroom teachers and classmates, Alfonso. Alfonso: I know, mi amigo, but we're still roommates. So if you wanna chat, I'm up for it! Hayate (cheered up): Okay! Alfonso: Well, who is your homeroom teacher? Hayate: My homeroom teacher is Sasaki-sensei. Alfonso: Wow, you're so lucky! I got Yamazaki-sensei. (frowns) Hayate (happy): Yup! She said that she knows what she's doing and is willing to help students. And so approachable, too! (frowns) What's wrong, Alfonso? Alfonso: Yamazaki-sensei is too gruff in my opinion. Hayate: I'm sure that you'll be fine. (Then Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki barge in with their schedules.) Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki (disappointed): We got Yamazaki-sensei, too! This isn't fair! Alfonso (sighs in exasperation): I can't believe I have to be classmates with them... Hayate (chuckles): Maybe a gruff teacher is what those three need! Alfonso (chuckles): Yeah! Maybe Yamazaki-sensei won't be as bad as I thought after all! (Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki walk away angrily. Then Junko is seen a short distance away from Hayate and Alfonso, looking at her schedule and seeing that she has Ueno-sensei.) Junko (to herself): Ueno-sensei is a little...strange, but she is nice and approachable and caring. Andrea (approaches Junko): You have Ueno-sensei, too? Junko (surprised): Oh! Well, yes! Andrea: My name is Andrea and it's nice to meet you! I hope that we could be friends. Junko (wide-eyed): Friends... (smiles) Okay. Sure, why not? And my name is Junko. Nice to meet you! (Andrea smiles at Junko and then walks to Hayate, Alfonso, and Fumiya who is a short distance from them and stayed quiet.) Andrea: Hello~! It's a pleasure to meet you. Hayate: Oh! H-h-hi. N-nice to meet you. Alfonso: ¡Hola! ¿Como te llamas? Andrea (smiling while being confused): Umm...I don't speak Spanish. Hayate: W-well, Alfonso said, "Hi! What's your name?" Andrea: Oh! My name is Andrea Adamsen. Is your name Alfonso, Alfonso? Alfonso: ¡Sí! Me llamo Alfonso Kobayashi. Andrea (looks at Hayate): What is your name? Hayate: Well, m-my name is Hayate Okayama. (Andrea looks at Fumiya who was singing Hoshi wo Mezashite.) Fumiya: Ichido shinde mata ikikaeru Sonna maho wo kakerareteita Mezametara kimi ga ite hikari michiteita Boku wa umarekawatta Minna iru kai Hoshi wo mezashite kimi ni michibikare Utai nagara boku wa arukidasu Furikaeranai sa kizu darake no Shounen jidai nado Boku wa tashikani michi ni mayotteita Fukai kurayami de kodoku ni naiteta--'' Andrea: Come on, Fumiya! How about you come over here? Your singing is good though! (Fumiya blinks, having an emotionless-looking expression. Then he slowly walks up to the others. Alfonso looks uncomfortable.) Hayate: What's wrong, Alfonso? Alfonso: It's this Fumiya guy. He looks...weird. Hayate: How come? Alfonso: He has no expression on his face and he's too quiet. I don't know what he's feeling. It...scares me. Andrea: No need to say that! If you get to know him, maybe he won't be as scary as you thought he was. Hayate: Yeah, Alfonso! Andrea's right! Alfonso: Okay, if you two say so. (turns to Fumiya) ''¿Eres Fumiya? Fumiya: Sí, y me llamo Fumiya Tanaka. (Hayate, Alfonso, and Andrea were impressed and surprised by Fumiya speaking Spanish perfectly.) Alfonso (thinking): He's good at speaking Spanish, just as good as me. (talks to Fumiya) You can speak Spanish really well. Fumiya (nods): Yes. Hayate: How old are you? Fumiya (smiles): Hayate, Hayate! Hi! Hayate: Hi. Aww, you're smiling. But...you didn't answer my question. How old are you? Fumiya (smiles): Hayate, Hayate! I'm 12 years old! Hi! (Hayate, Alfonso, and Andrea were shocked.) Hayate, Alfonso, and Andrea: You're 12 years old?! Fumiya: Yes! Hi! (Then Taylor and Martha approach the group.) Taylor (loudly): Is that the cutie boy Fumiya who was singing?! Fumiya (covers his ears and shakes): YES! TOOLOUDTOOLOUDTOOLOUDTOOLOUD! Martha (runs over to Fumiya and speaks softly): Fumiya, it's okay. Just relax, okay? Fumiya: O-o-o-okay. (takes deep breathes) Taylor (frowns): Aw, man, was I bein' too loud again? Martha: Indeed, Taylor. You scared Fumiya. Taylor: Aw, man...I need to apologize to him. (talks to Fumiya) Sorry about that, Fumiya. Would you forgive me? (Fumiya nods and Taylor let out a muffled squeal.) Taylor: Yay, he forgives me! (Then the scene transitions to Taylor and Martha's room with Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha sitting on the floor.) Hayate: So you two girls are Taylor Stone and Martha Black, right? Martha: That's right. Taylor: How about we all get to know each other? You know, make bonds and stuff? Fumiya (smiling): I want to know Hayate. Taylor: Awww, isn't that just precious? That just makes a fujoshi like me so full of joy! Fumiya and Andrea (confused): Fujoshi? Hayate: Girls who like--even love--yaoi. Martha: That's right. She does enjoy yaoi quite a bit. Taylor: Yup! I also love shounen-ai. It focuses on the romantic stuff between boys more than yaoi. Fumiya and Andrea: Oh. Martha: Anyway, everyone, let's all get to know each other. Fumiya (nods): Yes, yes! Hayate, I want to know you. All about you! Hayate (smiles and chuckles): Me, too. Andrea: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Our official day to be in class is tomorrow anyway. (Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha went to the Hamura Zoo while Hayate and Fumiya went to a maid café.) (Hayate and Fumiya enter the maid café and are happily greeted by a waitress.) Waitress: Okaerinasaimase, goshujin-sama! Hayate: Taidama! Fumiya: Ah, taidama! Waitress: Do you want a table for two today? (Hayate and Fumiya nod) Okay, please follow me as I will take you a table. Please watch your step. (The waitress guided the two boys to a table for two people and made them sit down. Then she picked up a small, white bell and ringed it.) Waitress: Our masters have come back home! The other waitresses: Okaerinasaimase, goshujin-sama! Hayate and Fumiya: Taidama! (The waitress gave them menus for them to look at and took their orders. She took the menus away and gave them plates of omurice. She is also holding a bottle of ketchup and draws Bell Renjouji from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live for Hayate and draws Tsubasa Hiragi from Lucky Star for Fumiya.) (Then they casted a "moe kyun kyun" spell on the plates of omurice and the drinks. The two boys talked as they enjoyed their meal and drinks and listened to the upbeat music playing in the café.) Hayate: Are you enjoying yourself, Fumiya? Fumiya: Yes! Hayate: Glad to hear that. Fumiya: Hayate. Hayate: What is it? Fumiya: Hayate, I want you to know something. Hayate: Well, tell me. Fumiya: It's about me. Hayate: What about you? Fumiya (sighs): Well, I am autistic. Hayate: Oh, you're autistic then? (Fumiya nods.) Hayate: I have no problem with you being autistic at all. Fumiya (happy): Thank you, Hayate! Oh, I wanna call you a nickname! Hayate: You're welcome, Fumiya. And I want to call you a nickname, too. Fumiya: Oh, okay! What nickname do you want me to call you? Hayate: How about you call me Hayaya and I'll call you Fuu-chan? Fumiya: Okay then, Hayaya. Hayate: Let's go then after we take a souvenir photo, Fuu-chan. (After they took a photo with the waitresses, they said good-bye to the boys. Then after Hayate and Fumiya left, they met the others and talked about what they did.) (Hayate and Alfonso went to their room.) Hayate: I had a great time at the maid café with Fuu-chan today and I even met some new people. But I wonder if Alfonso will be jealous though? Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder